


Sex Arcade: Pyrrha Nikos

by hdctbpal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdctbpal/pseuds/hdctbpal
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos and Cinder Fall are captured for the Sex Arcade.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sex Arcade: Pyrrha Nikos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233711) by Sabu. 



> This story contains spoilers for Volume 3 of RWBY.  
> This story is inspired by Sabu's Sex Arcade series, but this is only a fan work and is not canonical. His artworks and stories may be different from this, and any mistakes here are entirely mine.

The hostess opened the door and gestured Pyrrha through. Pyrrha went, shuffling - her wrists and ankles were enclosed in thick metal cuffs and joined together by short, heavy chains. She had given up trying to use her Semblance on them - she did not know why, but it simply did not work here.

The door closed behind her and she heard the metal bolts closing. The cuffs sprang open and slid from her wrists and ankles and clanked to the floor. She held up her wrists, rubbing them. She wore no clothing - even her costume, a parody of her golden armor, had been stripped from her.

"You."

She looked up. She had been told what to expect, but it was still jarring. Instinctively, she covered her breasts with one hand and her sex with the other.

She was in a small apartment, of the kind used for lower-priced VIP sessions. There were no windows, but there was a holoscreen covering one wall that simulated a view of a forest in autumn. A fire blazed cheerfully in a large fireplace. There were an overstuffed leather couch and two matching chairs. And sitting in one of the chairs was -

"It's all your fault," Cinder Fall said.

Pyrrha looked at her. This place - this Sex Arcade, it was called - was not gentle with any of its victims. Pyrrha's vivid red hair was tangled and greasy, even though she had just been cleaned, due to the number of clients who enjoyed ejaculating in it - some of them even used it to masturbate, which, awful though it was, was certainly preferable to penetration. Her body throbbed with a persistent deep ache, especially lower down, despite the painkillers and muscle relaxants she was given every day. 

But Cinder, though she had been here a shorter time than Pyrrha, had clearly endured worse. She sprawled in her chair, her long legs splayed out carelessly. She was nude, like Pyrrha, but did not bother to cover herself. Her gold earring and her anklet and even her choker were gone. Her usually carefully disordered dark hair was now wildly disarrayed. Her skin was now more pale than fair, her body more gaunt than slim. Her red nail polish - which, Pyrrha saw now, she wore on both her fingers and toes - was chipped. Her amber eyes seemed to glow more brightly than usual, maybe because the skin around them had a dark, bruised look, either due to makeup or fatigue, but otherwise she radiated exhaustion and despair. Her pose, her face, her voice, all suggested that her usual attitude of smug superiority had been slowly and remorselessly beaten out of her.

To her own surprise, Pyrrha felt a touch of pity for her. "No one," she said, "deserves to end up here."

Cinder did not seem to have heard her. "They all blame me," she said, "and I haven't even done it yet." Her usual purring voice was now a ragged whisper. It spoke of things that didn't bear imagining.

Pyrrha shuddered. She had seen what Cinder had - would have - done to her; a hostess had shown it to her during her "orientation", in a foolish attempt to reconcile Pyrrha to her enslavement. Pyrrha would never forget the sound of her own agonized gasping for breath as her life flickered out, with the arrow quivering in her heart and Cinder smiling down at her. But -

But it didn't happen, she reminded herself. And it won't. If nothing else, these people have given me my life back, however twisted their reasons. And though this destiny makes no more sense to me than the other, I will make the most of it. Which, right now, means getting through this.

She took a deep breath. "I forgive you, for what it's worth." They had more immediate problems. And, as Cinder had said, she hadn't done it yet.

That reached Cinder. She looked up. "Of course you do," she said. "Pyrrha the saint. My clients - " she spat the word with a venom Pyrrha quite understood - "have told me all about you." Her voice was bitter. "How little I knew."

"They're wrong," Pyrrha said. "I'm not a saint."

"Tell me, did they ever teach you the term 'hate fuck' in that precious little academy of yours? I'm getting quite the education in it."

Pyrrha hugged herself. "No, but I can guess - "

"No," Cinder said. "You can't."

Someday, Cinder, you'll get a client who likes you for who you are. It was so absurd that Pyrrha couldn't say it, though she wanted to; she had actually had a few such clients. They bought VIP time with her just to get her out of her booth, and didn't ask anything in return. When she had a client she didn't like, she tried to shut him out with thoughts of those other clients, or of Jaune.

Pyrrha held up her hands, palms out. "We're in this together now, Cinder."

"They like to whisper in my ear, 'This is for Pyrrha, you murdering bitch,' as they cum inside me." Cinder's voice was brittle, and tears brimmed in her amber eyes. She bit her lip hard enough that Pyrrha saw a bead of blood appear.

"Cinder..."

Cinder took a deep ragged breath, and said, "I haven't even done it yet...but I will. Once I get out of here. Oh, yes." A smile tugged at one side of her mouth, even as one of the tears brimmed over and trickled slowly down her cheek.

Inwardly, Pyrrha sighed. How was she supposed to do this?

Carefully, she eased around Cinder and sat on the side of the couch closest to her, facing her. Cinder didn't move, but Pyrrha had the impression she was ready to bolt - or maybe spring at Pyrrha, and to hell with the warnings they had been given - if Pyrrha came any closer.

Pyrrha patted the couch next to her.

Cinder turned away without a word.

Pyrrha leaned forward. "Cinder...I want you to tell me about it." In truth, she didn't, but...

Cinder managed to radiate contempt without moving or changing expression.

Pyrrha's voice was steady. "You've been trying to tell me. Maybe it will help."

Cinder took a deep breath, visibly forcing down her emotions. "I don't need help. Least of all yours."

"But I need yours," Pyrrha said.

Cinder didn't reply, but her eyes flicked briefly toward Pyrrha and away again.

"They told you," Pyrrha said. "What we have to do."

Cinder stared at some invisible point on the wall.

Pyrrha waited, trying to force down her impatience and fear. This dependence on Cinder was like a bad dream.

"Yes," Cinder said, surprising Pyrrha. Her voice was almost inaudible. "They told me."

"So..." Pyrrha patted the couch again. "It'll be easier if we...ease into it." She blushed.

Cinder gave her a scornful look. "So you're just going to cooperate? How courageous."

Pyrrha swallowed an angry reply. "Please just come here. I need to ask you something, and - " she glanced at the ceiling to show that she didn't want to be overheard.

"No."

"Cinder - "

"No, my powers don't work here either. And I don't know how they're doing it." Cinder looked over at the arm and leg irons Pyrrha had shed by the door. "We still have our fighting skills, though. They can't take those." But she sounded uncertain. Over time, those skills would atrophy.

Pyrrha looked down. "I do wonder if I'm doing the right thing. I made a promise to myself that I would resist every way I could. If we don't do this..." If they didn't do this, they would go back to their booths. And Pyrrha could see now that Cinder was afraid.

"Is it wrong," Pyrrha said, "to cooperate just to avoid punishment?" She looked at Cinder. "What if it keeps someone else from being punished?"

Cinder was giving her a look that mixed pity with disgust. "And that's why I won, Red."

Pyrrha looked levelly back at her and inclined her head slightly toward the spot on the couch next to her.

"Fine," Cinder said, getting up. As Pyrrha had thought, she was willing to do the sensible thing if she thought she was doing it from a position of strength. She sat down stiffly on the couch next to Pyrrha. "Happy?" 

"My experience has been," Pyrrha said, "that people who do evil things rarely think of themselves as evil."

Cinder looked at her. "I do evil things?"

"How do you do that?" Pyrrha said.

"Do what?" Cinder said.

"Look like you're smiling," Pyrrha said, "without actually smiling."

Cinder gave her a sidelong look, as though she suspected Pyrrha were kidding her.

"I think it's something in the shape of your eyes," Pyrrha said. "But yes, stealing and murder are evil." 

"Means to an end," Cinder said.

It was plain Cinder didn't want to discuss it, but Pyrrha couldn't help asking, "What end? What was so important that you - "

"I won't tell you," Cinder said. She folded her arms. Pyrrha noticed she was shivering.

Pyrrha took a deep breath and slipped her arm around her.

Cinder slid away from her. "How dare you!"

"How dare I what? You're cold."

"Don't touch me."

Pyrrha glanced at the fire. It was enclosed by some kind of unbreakable glass, and gave off more light than heat.

"You're shivering," she said to Cinder. "Maybe there are some clothes - "

"There aren't. I looked, before you got here."

Pyrrha shrugged. "Personally, I'm too warm." It was true; her skin shone with a fine sheen of sweat.

Cinder gave her a look that said, "Go ahead, rub it in."

Pyrrha gave her a crooked smile. "You must have noticed."

Cinder's amber eyes flicked down for an instant. Obviously, she had.

Pyrrha waited.

At last Cinder said, "Fine," and slid back over and let Pyrrha put her arm around her. She really was cold. Pyrrha pressed her body sideways against Cinder's, trying to impart as much warmth as she could. Cinder tensed, but she didn't object, and after a minute she began to relax. Up close, Pyrrha noticed that Cinder smelled faintly of autumn leaves. Maybe it was perfume, or maybe it was something she had absorbed from the Fall Maiden.

Both of them sat, watching the fire, pretending not to notice each other or think of what was going to happen.

"Pyrrha," Cinder said.

Pyrrha turned to see that Cinder was looking at her. The firelight reflected in her eyes as though seen through frosted glass; a shifting, blurry kaleidoscope of red and orange and yellow and white.

"If you escape," Cinder said, "you'll take me with you, right?"

Pyrrha hadn't thought about that. How could she say no? As she had said herself, no one deserved to be trapped in the Sex Arcade, not even the monsters who created it. But how could she say yes? What would Cinder do if Pyrrha unleashed her on Remnant again? For that matter, would Cinder sabotage Pyrrha's escape so that Cinder went free while Pyrrha was left behind?

But, Pyrrha told herself firmly, those were hypothetical questions. There was no question about what would happen to Cinder if she were left here. Already, her self-centered bitterness was threatening to overwhelm her. Whatever was good in her, if there was anything, would be lost forever.

Pyrrha reached up with her free hand and brushed back the curtain of dark hair that obscured the left side of Cinder's face. Why, Pyrrha wondered, not for the first time, does one so beautiful feel the need to do such evil? "Yes," she said, "I will."

Cinder looked down, her face unreadable. Pyrrha couldn't help an uncomfortable sense that, behind that face that somehow seemed to smile even in repose, Cinder was laughing at her. She thrust it down. She took Cinder's chin in her hand and gently lifted her face to meet her own gaze.

Cinder just watched her, waiting.

Think of what's good in her, Pyrrha told herself. She's fiery and driven, I guess, however wrong her goals. Maybe...think of what's human about her. She's hurt and afraid and needs help. She smells good. She feels good. She's soft and pretty and - 

Holding that thought, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Cinder's. She half expected Cinder to pull away, but she didn't - maybe she had been working herself up to this just as Pyrrha had. Cinder's breath tickled her face, smelling faintly of cinnamon. Pyrrha slipped her hand around the back of Cinder's neck, under her hair. She closed her eyes and kissed her again. This time, she got some response; she felt Cinder's mouth open slightly, felt Cinder's body press into hers a little more.

Now that she had started this, Pyrrha was unsure how to proceed; she wasn't sure she could force herself to make love to this woman here on this couch, even considering the awful alternative.

Then Cinder said, softly, "There's a shower. I've been dying to..."

Pyrrha liked the idea at once. She could wash her hair - really wash it. And it would make Cinder feel better too. They could fill the bathroom with steam and hide in it. They could soap each other - it would feel natural to touch each other, not so forced. And the heat and the wetness would...smooth things somewhat. 

"Okay," Pyrrha said, and stood and held out her hand. Cinder took it and let Pyrrha pull her up. 

*

The bathroom was lit by heat lamps, no doubt for the benefit of whoever was watching, but it made Cinder's skin look a shade warmer and lit Pyrrha's hair to an even more fiery red. The shower had multiple nozzles on two perpendicular walls. Pyrrha turned on the water and made it as hot as she could stand. She undid her ponytail and let her fiery hair flow freely down her back. She ushered Cinder into the shower ahead of her.

Cinder faced one of the walls of nozzles and let the water stream over her. Pyrrha embraced her from behind.

Both of them were tall, nearly six feet, though Pyrrha was an inch taller. Pyrrha was more muscular, whereas Cinder was slim and lithe. Cinder's breasts were small and firm, with small pink areolae and nipples. Pyrrha's were fuller, softer, with slightly larger and more puffy nipples, though they still hardened enough that Cinder could feel them poking into her shoulder blades. 

Cinder's body was closed off at first, thighs pressed together and arms folded, but Pyrrha was persistent and attentive and patient. She slipped her arms around Cinder's tummy and just held her for a while, resting her chin on Cinder's shoulder. After a while she let go and put her hands on Cinder's shoulders and began rubbing gently, then more firmly. Every so often she stopped to comb her fingers through Cinder's hair. She noticed the small tattoo between Cinder's shoulder blades - a pair of high heels placed sole to sole, enclosing a heart shape - and kissed it.

It was surely the first tender touch Cinder had felt since she had been brought here; maybe the first, Pyrrha thought, in far longer than that. She could feel the tension slowly draining out of Cinder's body, and like an unfolding flower she began to open up. She let her arms fall to her sides, then reached out and pressed her red-painted fingertips lightly against the walls to either side of her. Her head tilted back to rest on Pyrrha's shoulder, flooding Pyrrha with the pine-needle scent of her dark hair. Her feet slid slightly apart on the wet floor.

Pyrrha ran her fingertips lightly along Cinder's arms from her wrists up to her shoulders and neck and Cinder shivered and her body pressed back into Pyrrha's. Pyrrha enfolded her in her arms again and then slid her hands up to cup Cinder's breasts. She pinched Cinder's nipples lightly between the first two fingers of each hand and felt them harden almost at once. 

Cinder was clearly a bit of a glutton for these attentions, and since Pyrrha preferred giving to receiving, they were surprisingly compatible. At the same time, Cinder was very guarded and her responses to Pyrrha's touches were subtle, but Pyrrha soon learned to distinguish whether Cinder was tensing up in a good or bad way. Pyrrha also noticed that when Cinder liked something, she tended to purse her lips and blow out a tiny puff of air.

After a while, Pyrrha had a list of places Cinder liked to be touched. Anywhere on her head or shoulders or neck, especially the left side of her neck or face, which was usually hidden under her hair. Her breasts, and between her shoulder blades, where her tattoo was. Pyrrha kissed Cinder's tattoo again and spent a while combing her fingers through Cinder's hair and running her fingertips down the sides of her neck. Cinder was no longer able to hide her enjoyment. Her body had relaxed back into Pyrrha's to the point where Pyrrha was supporting some of her weight. Her eyes were closed and there was a slight crease between them and she was making tiny moaning sounds deep in her throat.

Pyrrha's right hand made its way down over Cinder's tummy and between her thighs. She was a little surprised to find Cinder's clit already peeking out from under its protective hood - apparently, when Cinder decided she trusted someone, even if unconsciously, she trusted them at a deep instinctual level. Pyrrha put her fingertips on Cinder's perineum and then slowly stroked the edges of her lips up to the top of her slit. Cinder slid her feet wider apart, giving Pyrrha plenty of room. Pyrrha had a fair bit of sexual experience with women at this point, however unwillingly acquired. She slid her fingers back down toward the bottom of Cinder's slit, but stopped halfway down and then pressed her first two fingers inside to the first joint. Cinder was very wet, and Pyrrha met no resistance at all. She kept going, feeling Cinder's vaginal muscles squeezing her fingers, until they were sunk to the hilt.

"Yes," Cinder whimpered. Her right hand grabbed Pyrrha's wrist, locking her hand in place. Pyrrha's left hand began gently stroking Cinder's exposed clit as the fingers of her right pumped slowly in and out of Cinder's damp pussy. Any inhibitions Cinder felt about this were gone; her hips moved in rhythm with Pyrrha's fingers, and then ahead of them, urging Pyrrha on. Pyrrha obliged, and it wasn't long until she felt Cinder's body seize up and then tremble as a small orgasm swept through her. Cinder was not vocal. She let out a long shaking sigh with just the edge of a moan in it: "Ohhhhhh..." 

As Pyrrha was to learn, Cinder was not much for reciprocating, or saying thank you, or even acknowledging how good Pyrrha made her feel, except indirectly. Still, when Pyrrha glanced at Cinder's reflection in the glass shower door, she saw something she had not seen from her before - a smile. A real smile, not the bitter twist of her lips she had given earlier. It faded almost as soon as Pyrrha saw it, but afterward, it seemed enough.

Pyrrha took the bar of soap and lathered her hands and slowly soaped Cinder from her neck to her feet. Cinder's eyes were still closed, and her body was languid, almost boneless in Pyrrha's hands. Pyrrha poured some shampoo into her hands and gently scrubbed Cinder's hair, careful to keep any from running down her face in case she opened her eyes. She found a couple of tangles and carefully undid them. Finally she soaped Cinder's face, told her to keep her eyes closed, and aimed a shower nozzle at her to rinse the soap and shampoo off her. 

She realized she didn't have a towel. She opened the shower door and tracked water on the carpeted floor as she went to the towel closet and got one. She got back in the shower and dabbed at Cinder's eyes. How exotic it would feel, she thought, to have those eyes. She was very happy with her own vivid green eyes, of course, but Cinder's were like a reflection of fire in water, yellow and orange and red chasing one another. 

Those eyes were looking at Pyrrha now. Cinder lazily reached to the shower valve and turned the water off. She and Pyrrha were standing toe to toe, Cinder looking up very slightly to meet Pyrrha's gaze. She looked much better now, Pyrrha saw, more like her old self - at least, from what Pyrrha had seen of her in those inexplicable videos the hostess had shown her. She conveyed her expectations to Pyrrha with just a look, a tiny change in facial expression that Pyrrha couldn't even have defined.

Slowly, as if in a trance, Pyrrha wrapped the towel around Cinder and began to dry her.

*

Cinder stepped out of the shower and let out a vast yawn and stretched. As Pyrrha was also to learn, Cinder became sleepy after climaxing. She walked into the bedroom. Pyrrha dried herself with the now-damp towel she had used on Cinder. It was too small to wrap around herself, so she let it fall to the floor.

The bedroom had only one narrow bed - obviously, they were expected to be intimate here as elsewhere. Cinder was already lying on her side, facing outward. At least the bed was long enough to accommodate her height. Pyrrha lay down next to Cinder, facing her. Cinder promptly snuggled back against her. There were no covers on the bed. That suited Pyrrha, who still felt too warm, especially after the hot shower. As for Cinder, she reached back and took Pyrrha's arm and draped it over her, then hooked Pyrrha's leg with her foot and tugged it between her thighs. She clasped Pyrrha's hand to her chest, let out a deep contented sigh, and soon went to sleep.

Sleep came more slowly to Pyrrha. She kept glancing at the door to the apartment, expecting the hostess to come back and take them away. But nothing happened. Mostly, though, she watched Cinder sleep. Nude, with her dark hair still damp, and without makeup, she seemed smaller somehow, more vulnerable.

Pyrrha was a heavy sleeper, which was good because Cinder was a restless one who liked to turn over often. At one point Cinder woke up and found they had exchanged positions; she was now holding Pyrrha from behind. There was no way to tell what time it was, but the lights were out, so it was easier for Cinder to hear and feel Pyrrha than to see her. Pyrrha whimpered in her sleep and twitched. That must have been what woke Cinder up. Cinder squeezed Pyrrha, but that didn't seem to help. She disentangled one of her arms and combed her fingers gently through Pyrrha's long hair. Pyrrha quieted at once; maybe she had some happy memory associated with having her hair combed out. Cinder kept combing until Pyrrha was sleeping peacefully again, and for a long while afterward. Then she went back to sleep.

In the morning, Pyrrha woke first. She was an early riser. She and Cinder were facing each other now, their arms around each other and their legs entangled. Cinder's face was partly obscured by her curtain of dark hair. She was smiling in her sleep.

"I'll come down in a minute," Cinder said, indistinctly. Her breathing was deep and even and Pyrrha realized she was dreaming. She said, softly, "Take your time." Cinder's smile broadened a little and she said, "Mm." After that she was quiet. Pyrrha just watched her, resisting the urge to stretch and push the effects of sleep from her body.

Eventually Cinder's amber eyes drifted open. They blinked a couple of times and then focused on Pyrrha, just a few inches from her. They widened a little, but then recognition dawned and they drifted closed again.

"Hi," Pyrrha said softly.

"Hm," Cinder said, her smile fading. She was not, it seemed, a morning person. But her arms tightened slightly around Pyrrha.

They lay there for a while. Pyrrha stroked Cinder's hair. At last Cinder said, "I was dreaming."

"What about?"

"I was the Fall Maiden again. I was flying."

Ozpin had told Pyrrha about how Cinder had ambushed the former Fall Maiden, Amber. It was a sobering reminder of who this woman was. But she's in the Arcade now, just like you, Pyrrha reminded herself. Fall Maiden or not, she can't fly any more.

"What was it like?" Pyrrha's voice was wistful. "Flying, I mean."

"It was just another means to an end," Cinder said. "I never did it for the fun of it." Pyrrha heard something in Cinder's voice she had never heard there before: regret.

"But you did in your dream," Pyrrha said.

"Yes," Cinder smiled as she remembered. "I was flying over forests and mountains and oceans. It was beautiful. And it was all mine." Today her voice sounded more like Pyrrha remembered it, deceptively sweet and slightly husky.

Pyrrha brushed Cinder's hair back from her face. Her face was calm and peaceful, the amber eyes looking at something far away. Then she blinked and the eyes were watching Pyrrha again.

"They didn't come and get us," Cinder said.

"No," Pyrrha said.

Cinder squeezed Pyrrha hard. She was stronger than her slim body suggested. "I just want to go home. Even if I'm not the Fall Maiden any more."

"I know." For all the awful things this woman had done, right now Pyrrha only wished she had some way to comfort her.

They lay there in silence for a while. Then Cinder said, "If I can't...then I just want to stay here."

Pyrrha kept stroking Cinder's hair. "Me too."

"Maybe," Cinder said, "we're supposed to be...performing."

"Hm," Pyrrha said. "And maybe if we do it enough..."

Cinder moved her face toward Pyrrha's and Pyrrha gave her a kiss. Their breasts were pressed together, Pyrrha's larger, softer ones against Cinder's smaller, firmer ones, and Pyrrha could feel Cinder's small nipples hardening. Pyrrha kissed her again and this time Cinder closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

Pyrrha's right thigh was between Cinder's. She stretched her leg as far as she could and wriggled her toes, then began rubbing her thigh against Cinder's sex. Cinder understood at once and parted her thighs to give Pyrrha more room and rolled her pelvis to grind back against Pyrrha. Soon Pyrrha's thigh was damp with Cinder's wetness, and a thin sheen of sweat appeared on Cinder's body.

Possibly Cinder could have rubbed her right thigh against Pyrrha at the same time, but again she was preoccupied with her own pleasure. Pyrrha didn't really mind; making Cinder feel good made Pyrrha feel good. And in one way, Cinder was surprisingly demonstrative; she held Pyrrha very tightly and buried her face in Pyrrha's shoulder and urged her on. "Please," she whimpered, again and again. Pyrrha obliged her, and soon she bit the skin between Pyrrha's shoulder and her neck, hard enough to draw blood, and then let out a long shuddering cry of pleasure, almost a sob. Her thighs gripped Pyrrha's like a vise.

Slowly, Cinder relaxed her whole-bodied grip on Pyrrha, trembling. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed until she appeared to be asleep again. Morning sex, Pyrrha decided, would have put a real crimp in Cinder's plan to take over the world, or whatever she wanted to do. She gently disentangled herself - she needed to use the bathroom - but then Cinder said, "I'm hungry."

Pyrrha was too; they hadn't eaten since the day before, and the nutrient mush they were usually fed did little to fill their stomachs.

Cinder's eyes opened. "But I don't want to ask them for anything. I'm afraid they'll take us away."

"I saw a kitchen," Pyrrha said. "There might be something in there."

Cinder nodded and closed her eyes again. Obviously, breakfast was up to Pyrrha. She got up and went to the bathroom and then went into the kitchen. An overhead light came on as she entered. As she had hoped, the cupboards and refrigerator were fully stocked with food - real food, not nutrient mush. That was one of the many benefits of a VIP session, though she had to endure an uncomfortable digestive tract cleansing afterward. As she began setting ingredients on the counter, she smiled as she thought back to the food fight she and her friends had had. How long ago it seemed, in light of what had come all too soon afterward. 

*

After a while, Cinder was apparently awakened by the smells of cooking. She walked over and jumped up to sit on the counter, her long legs dangling and her feet kicking lightly.

Pyrrha was no cook, but she had done her best. She handed Cinder a steaming mug of coffee and a plate with pancakes, hash browns, eggs, and bacon. "Thank you," Cinder said. Pyrrha carefully covered her surprise at learning the words were in Cinder's vocabulary after all. She sat next to Cinder and they ate, watching the floor-to-ceiling holoscreen in the main room, which now showed a view of a clear lake ringed by mountains.

The eggs and bacon were slightly burned, but neither of them complained. Cinder said the pancakes were good; Pyrrha said a friend of hers had taught her how to make them. 

After they ate, Pyrrha put the dishes in the sink to soak. She supposed it was demeaning to have to work as a maid, but she certainly didn't want a hostess coming in here to clean up.

Cinder sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Pyrrha sat down next to her. Cinder swung around so she was kneeling on Pyrrha's lap, then pushed her down onto the bed and slid forward so she was kneeling over Pyrrha's face.

"After breakfast," Cinder purred, "you should eat some peach for dessert."

Pyrrha started to say something, but Cinder slid her knees apart and ground her damp pussy into Pyrrha's mouth. Resigned, Pyrrha began licking and sucking.

Cinder shivered and arched her back and looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes and smiled. Her hands reached behind her and found Pyrrha's breasts and then her fingers closed on Pyrrha's nipples and squeezed lightly. Pyrrha moaned and licked her harder.


End file.
